


Small Talk

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Just a talk between old friends, Right...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Might be wise to not leave Boris alone, Henry.You never know who wants to have a word to two with him when he's left alone...





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Boris needs a little attention, and it's kinda fun to have him talk to "Bendy".

Boris leaned back against the wall of the elevator, nervously whistling an old tune to himself as he glanced around the area. He was safe inside of the bars, he knew this, the Searchers and deformed Toons were none too bright, and none of them knew how to get into the elevator.

Plus, he knew that Henry was not too far away. Sure, he was busy looking for machine parts for that not-Alice that was bossing them around, but he could still come help the poor Toon if there was trouble! Even though Boris had no idea how deep into this floor Henry was, and it was a pretty big one, what with the toy factory and all those doors and halls and stuff...

This wasn’t great though, Boris knew he was a tough character in the show, but here? In this studio? Where pain was real and death was possible…? He didn’t dare take his chances of fighting. And Henry didn’t seem to like the idea of Boris getting hurt.

But then again, he couldn’t blame the human for that, especially after seeing the corpse upstairs, and the ones… down here.

He shifted, tugging at his suspenders as he tried to see if anyone or anything was approaching the elevator, which was easy since the area was open enough for him to spot anyone approaching. His heart was beating a bit louder and harder than he would have liked, in fact, it actually… kind of hurt…

“H-Henry…?” He did a stage whisper, hoping the animator was close.

However, the wrong person heard him.

**_“AllLLllLllllll aLoNE, i SEe…”_ **

The voice sounded familiar, of a friend the wolf hadn’t seen in ages, but the voice was distorted, like a broken speaker, with a strange echoing to it. He knew that voice, it's been a while since he heard it, but last time he still heard strong tones of his best buddy in it, back when he was in the pipes when the machine was off.

Now there was barely anything of his dear friend's voice left in that distorted mess.

Black eyes widened in shock as ink started dripping from the top of the elevator, coating the metal bars of one side as something seemed to be moving towards that side. He gasped when a blackened figure slammed down onto the wooden floor in front of the cage, before standing up straight.

Boris felt like his heart just dropped to the pit of his stomach as he looked at the intimidating monster that was wearing the smile of his best friend… He let out a whimper and backed up as far as he could in his safe haven. He put his hands to his chest, no… he didn’t want to end up like those copies…

“Bendy" chuckled, ink slipped between the lines of his teeth as he put his hands on the bars, squeezing the ones he gripped rather tightly.  ** _“I aIN’T gOnNA huRt ya… JuST CaME to WARn ya…”_**

The words sounded painful to say, but Boris knew that the monster that mimicked his friend wasn’t one to often speak, he was more of a… slice and dice sort of person, would rather use his hands to kill rather than his voice to talk. One of those kinda fellas who liked to do rather than reason...

But what “Bendy” said had the Toon curious. “You… ain’t?”

**_“nAH, oNLY Came TO taLk AbOUt tHe huMaN… I’Ve goT  BIIiiIIiGGGg pLaNS For HIM, buDDY… I wAntcHa to KeeP HIM frOm SeEInG WhAt I’M up TO hEre. ThOUGH_ SHE'S _gOt 'eM preTTy OccUPied RIGHt noW...”_**

“Why…? Are you plannin’ on hurtin’ Henry, Bendy? Or… killin’ him?” Boris asked, trying to stand up straight, doing his best to put on a brave apperance. “Cause I won’t let that happen!”

The Ink Demon ‘stared’ at him, the smile faltering for a moment, surprising Boris to see a different expression on his face. He looked… like he was contemplating this idea. Then the demon began to laugh.

 ** _“HehhHHh… NoT noW, GOt to SEe IF mY PlAns WilL NeED to ChaNGE foR ThAt to HAPpEN… if_ SHE _doeSn’T geT to ‘Em firSt.”_**  He pulled away from the bars and Boris was shocked to see that the bars has been dented by the other’s tight grip on them.

The expression was a deep frown now.

 ** _“_ SHE  _kEepS tOucHINg_  MY  _THINGS. ThiS is MOrE agAinST_  HER  _thAn_  HIM _nOw...”_  **The smile slowly returned as he began to back up, moving to press himself against a wall. He put a finger to his mouth, gently making a shushing sound.

 ** _“DoN’T tEll_ HIM _i WaS TAlkIn’ to Ya_** ,  _ol’ pal.”_

Boris let out a shuddering gasp, that voice… at the end, that wasn’t the voice of the Ink Demon, that was the voice of… of…

“Bendy” chuckled as he started to vanish into the wall, becoming a puddle of ink on it before that too vanished from sight.

The wolf Toon stumbled and fell, landing on the ground with a thud, shock showing on his face. He just… survived an encounter with the most feared individual in the building.

And he’s got plans for Henry…

Boris whined, biting his lip. He had to tell Henry, “Bendy" was gonna do something! But… no, he knew that the monster would do something to Henry right away if Joey said anything, the demon was always… listening, watching… you couldn’t keep a secret here…

He just hoped that Henry would pick up on whatever it was that “Bendy” had planned, before it was too late…

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have an idea to go with this, that's connected to Whistling in the Pipes and Out of Line, which is why I've mentioned that Boris has spoken to "Bendy" before.
> 
> Give me time, I'll have it written up soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos! :D


End file.
